Chemical and biological separation and concentration has historically included methods such as solid-phase extraction, filtration chromatography, flow cytometry and others. Known methods of magnetic separation in biological fields include aggregation in batches, capture on magnetized surfaces, and particle deflection (or “steering”) in single-channel devices. Typically, the particle of interest is chemically bound to magnetic microparticles or nanoparticles.
Existing methods are typically batch processes rather than continuous free-flow processes. This limits their usefulness in in-line systems. Moreover, existing methods typically operate at the macroscale, where diffusion distances require slower flow speeds, resulting in limited throughput. This problem is compounded in single-channel devices. The present invention improves on known methods and apparatuses for magnetic separation of particles from a fluid by providing a continuous, free-flow, higher throughput separation.